The Protein and Molecular and Molecular Biology Core of this Program Project will operate within the existing facilities of the Rheumatic Diseases Division to support the research activities of Program investigators. The research programs proposed by these investigators have common requirements for preparation for reagents, distribution of supplies, synthesis and analysis of nucleic acids, expression of purified proteins and generation of recombinant DNA for in vitro gene transfer experiments and generation of transgenic mice. The Core will consist of a Director, a Research Scientist, and Research Technician. The Core facilities will include a DNA Synthesizer, and Automated DNA Sequencer, long-term tissue culture facilities, and a laboratory for the preparation and purification of recombinant DNA and proteins. The programs and services provided by the Core will be: 1. DNA Synthesis and Sequencing 2. Hybridoma Protein Production 3. Recombinant Protein Production Close collaboration between the Core and the principal investigators for the individual projects will be maintained in order to optimize their research productivity through utilization of Core services. In this way, wasteful redundancy will be avoided, and research reagents will be provided at reduced costs. This will allow centralization of uncommonly used techniques, resulting in better quality control, more rapid throughput.